The Days of Kindergarten
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: Usagi, Naru chan, and the other four Soldiers are all five year olds and are in Kindergarten. There's Kindergarten friends, Kindergarten drama, and Kindergarten love! R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Usagi's Friends

Little 5- year old Usagi Tsukino sat on a chair and played with a toy car on the table. She tilted her head as she moved the car back and fourth to make the wheels move.

"Usagi!" Called a voice.

Usagi turned around to find Naru-chan, her friend.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi cried as she waved her arms all around.

"What are you doing?" Naru-chan asked.

"Playing with a car," Usagi said.

Naru-chan pouted. "That's boring. Lets play with a puzzle," She said.

"Okay!" Usagi said as she got up off the chair.

Usagi and Naru ran over to the puzzles. And without looking, Usagi collided into a girl. They both fell over and began to cry.

"What happened over here?" Asked the teacher, Miss Conchen.

"I... I ran into her...!" Usagi said as she pointed to the girl.

"Why don't you both apologize?" Miss Conchen said.

"Sorry..." Usagi said.

"I'm sorry..." Said the small voice.

"Good girls! I'll be at my desk if you need me," Miss Conchen said as she walked away.

Usagi looked back over at the girl. "Hi! My name is Usagi! What's yours?"

She looked at the ground. "My name is Ami." She said in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you, Ami!" Usagi said in a perky voice. "This is my friend, Naru-chan!"

Naru-chan waved at Ami. "Hi!" She said.

Ami smiled. "Hello," She said.

"What were you doing?" Usagi asked.

"Reading," Ami replied.

"Reading?!" Usagi asked. She stuck her tung out in disgust. "Reading makes my head hurt..." She said.

"Not for me," Ami said. "I enjoy to read,"

"Enjoy?" Usagi asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's something that you really like... something that makes you happy," Ami said.

Usagi blinked. "You sure know a lot..." She said.

"That's because I want to become a doctor when I'm older," Ami said. "Just like my mother..."

"Wow. You have a great dream," Usagi said.

Ami smiled. "Thanks,"

Usagi smiled back. "You're welcome!" She said. "Ami-chan, would you like to be my friend?"

Ami had the biggest smile Usagi's ever seen. "I would love to!" She replied happily.

The next few days were great for Usagi. She had two friends now, and she was having fun... for now.

Everyone was outside at recess, and Usagi was playing Hop Scotch with Ami and Naru.

"Yay! I made it across to number 10!" Usagi announced. Ami made it across as well.

"Great job, Ami-chan!" Usagi cried. She looked around. "Where's Naru-chan? I thought she was with us?"

Usagi looked over at the swings. Naru-chan was sitting on one alone. Usagi ran over to her friend.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" She asked.

Naru-chan sniffed. "You only pay attention to Ami and not me anymore..." She said.

"That's not true! You know that you're my friend, too!" Usagi said.

Naru looked at Usagi. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "We're all friends okay?" Usagi smiled.

Naru smiled back. "Thanks, Usagi-chan!"

"No problem! Let's go play some more games!" She said grabbing Naru's hand.

And so all three of the friends played together, having a great time. Usagi doesn't know what will be ahead of her in her Kindergarten year. More Kindergarten friends, Kindergarten drama, and Kindergarten love!


	2. More Friends And Love

The next day at school Usagi, Naru, and Ami sat together. All the students waited for Miss Conchen to come in. Usagi looked over at the next table. There were a bunch of boys. But the boy she spitted was a nice, charming 5 year old boy. He had short black hair and was very cute. His name was Mamoru.

Usagi blinked. "Hey guys, look at him over there," She said.

Naru and Ami looked at the table next to them.

"You mean him with the black hair?" Ami asked as she pointed to him.

"Yeah..." Usagi answered.

"I think his name is Mamoru," Naru said.

"Why don't you go up to him?" Ami asked.

"Okay!" Usagi said already getting up off her chair.

She approached him. "Hi!" She chirped. "Are you Mamoru?" She asked.

Mamoru blinked. "Yeah... what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Usagi! Nice to meet you," She said.

"Uh... yeah..." He looked at her hair. "You have weird hair," He said.

Usagi pouted. "That was mean!" She said. "My Mommie worked very hard on it!"

Mamoru was about to say something when Miss Conchen came in.

"Alright boys and girls take your seats," She said.

Everyone sat in their seats. Usagi sighed and walked back to where Ami and Naru were.

"Today is a special day," She began. "We have a new student!"

Miss Conchen motioned her to come in the classroom.

"Don't be shy, come on!" She said.

A tall, 5 year old brown haired girl stepped inside. Everyone stared at her.

"Now, why don't you us your name," Miss Conchen said.

She looked down at the floor. "Makoto Kino.." She said quietly.

"What a wonderful name!" Miss Conchen said. "Why don't you take a seat next to..." Miss Conchen's eyes scanned the room to find a seat. "Usagi," Miss Conchen finished.

Makoto slowly made her way over to the seat next to Usagi.

"Usagi looked over at her. "Hi!" She said. "My name's Usagi! I like your hair," She said.

Makoto blinked. "Thank you," She said.

"Kids make fun of my hair. They call me meatball head... meatball sandwich... anything to do with meatballs I guess," Usagi said.

"You're lucky that kids just make fun of your hair," Makoto started. "Kids make fun of me because I'm taller than them." She finished.

"That's mean..." Usagi said. "I think you're perfect!" Usagi smiled.

Makoto smiled back. "Thank you," She said.

"Oh! Would you like to meet my friends?" Usagi asked.

"Okay.." Makoto replied.

"This is Naru-chan," usagi said pointing to her.

"Hi!" Naru-chan said.

Makoto waved.

"And this is Ami-chan," Usagi finished.

Ami waved. "Hello," She said.

Makoto smiled. "Hi,"

"Hey!" Usagi began. "Do you wanna play with us at recess?" She asked.

Makoto blinked. "Really?"

Usagi nodded. "Of course!"

Makoto was beaming. "Thank you!"

Usagi smiled. "No problem!"

It was recess time and the four friends were playing on the swings.

"Yay!" Usagi screamed as she went up and down on the swing. "How do you like school, Mako-chan?" She asked.

"I love it!" She said. "It's fun,"

"It is! Usagi began. But I just don't like the work... I mean, ten minus six is _really _hard to figure out!" She said.

"Yeah, I know," Makoto agreed.

"But Ami-chan is really smart, she can figure it out without counting on her fingers!" Usagi said.

"Wow!" Makoto said is astonishment.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to go inside. The four friends walked in and sat together. Miss Conchen assigned a math sheet to work on for them. Usagi moaned. "I hate math!" she complained. "I wanna do something fun."

"Math is fun!" Ami said with a smile.

"To you Ami-chan..." Usagi said.

"Okay, you all can go in groups and do the page together," Miss Conchen said.

Usagi, Ami, Naru, and Makoto all worked together. Usagi looked around the room. She spotted a girl who was all by herself. Not with a single person.

Usagi blinked. "Wow. That girl's all by herself," She said.

Ami looked over to see. "Maybe we should ask her to come in our group," She suggested.

"Good idea!" Usagi said.

She hopped off her seat and over to her.

"Hi!" She chirped.

The girl looked at her like she had six heads.

Usagi tilted her head. "Hello...!" She said again.

"Hi..." She finally spoke up.

"I'm Usagi! What's yours?" She asked.

"...Rei," She said.

"That's a nice name! Would you like to come join our group?" Usagi asked.

"... No I wanna work by myself..." Rei said as she looked down at her paper.

Usagi blinked. "But... but..."

"Im fine..." She said.

"Okay..." Usagi said before she started walking away. Usagi wondered about that girl... Rei..._ "She's a little weird._.." Usagi thought as she sat down at her seat.


	3. Rei Meets A Girl

The day seemed to go bay fast for little Usagi. It was already recess. She still wondered about Rei. Who was she? Usagi had never noticed her in class until yesterday. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Naru were playing jump rope when she saw Rei sitting on the ground. Usagi tilted her head.

"Usagi! It's your turn to go jump!" Naru said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back,"Usagi said running towards Rei.

Naru blinked. "What's with Usagi...?"

Usagi came over to Rei. "Hi Rei!" She chirped.

Rei looked up at her. "Hi..." She said.

Usagi blinked. "Do you wanna play with me and my friends?' She asked.

Rei shook her head. "No, I like sitting here," She said simply.

Usagi pouted. "That's no fun..." She said crossing her arms on front of her chest. "Come on! We're playing jump rope, that's the beat game ever!" Usagi said grabbing Rei's hand.

"B– but I don't know how to play jump rope...!" Rei said.

"Well, do you know how to jump?" Usagi asked.

"Y... yeah..." Rei answered.

"Then you're fine!" She said.

"Guys!" Usagi began. "This is Rei! She's part of our group!" She finished.

"I... I'm your friend?' Rei asked.

Usagi nodded. "Yep! I think you're pretty cool, Rei-chan!"

Rei couldn't resist the smile that came on her face. "T... Thank you," She said.

Usagi smiled back. "No problem!"

* * *

When Usagi and her now five friends, came in the building, there was a bunch of Kindergarten boys crowded around something... or someone.

Usagi blinked. "Why are all those boys in a crowd?" She asked.

"Lets find out!" Rei said running towards the big crowd.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called. "Wait for me! Are you coming guys?" Usagi asked.

Ami, Naru, and Makoto nodded.

They all popped their heads up over the boys to see what they were looking at.

"You're pretty!" One called.

"I like your hair!" Another called.

"I can't see!" Usagi complained.

Makoto squinted. "It's... it's a girl..." She said.

"A girl...?" Ami asked.

"What's so great about a girl?" Usagi asked.

"Alright students, take your seat!" Miss Conchen called.

Everyone shuffled to get to their seats.

Everyone was in their seats except for the girl that the boys were crowded around. There were no more seats left for her to sit. Usagi looked at her. She had long, blonde hair with a bright, red bow on her head. Usagi had to say, she was a very pretty girl.

"Well, It looks like you're the only one without a seat," Miss Conchen said."Take a seat next to um..." Miss Conchen looked around the room."Next to Rei." She finished.

The girl blinked and did what she was told. She grabbed a chair and sat next to Rei.

"Okay students, open your books to page 11," Miss Conchen said.

Rei looked over at the girl. "Uh... hi..." She said.

"My name's Rei."

The girl looked over at her. "Hi!" She chirped. "I'm Minako." She said.

"Were the boys all around _you_?" Rei asked.

"Yeah... they think I'm pretty!," Minako said.

"Well, I could tell cause there was like... one hundred boys around you," Rei said.

Minako giggled. "You're funny, I like you!" She said.

"Was is really that funny?" Rei asked.

"Yeah I–" Minako was cut off by Miss Conchen.

"Minako, Rei! You need to stop talking or I'm going to have to separate you," She said as she turned back around to the board.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Teachers..." She began. "I don't get 'em."

Rei couldn't help but smile. "You're pretty cool," She said.

"Thanks!" Minako said.

"Do you wanna play with me and my friends at recess?" She asked.

"Uh... do you mean it?" Minako asked.

"Of course!"

Minako smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

It was recess time. Rei gathered all of her friends to let them meet Minako.

"Guys," She began. "This is—" Rei was interrupted by a voice.

"Uh... meatball head," Said a voice.

Usagi turned around to find Mamoru. "Excuse me! My name's Usagi! U-S-A-G-I!" She cried.

"Okay... uh sorry... he said. "Can I talk to you for a sec...?" He asked nervously.

Usagi blinked. "Sure," She said.

Rei pouted. "What about the new girl, Usagi?!" She cried as Usagi walked away.

"Uh...," Mamoru began. "I just wanna ask you if you uh... wanna be my... uh..." He gulped. "My..."

What will little Mamoru say to Usagi? And will he have the courage to say it? And what will the five friends think of Minako? Find out in the next chapter!

**A/N: Ah, I love cliff hangers... Don't you? lol.**


	4. Friends, Love, and Drama, Oh My!

* * *

"...My girlfriend?" He asked.

Usagi blinked. "A what?" She asked.

"Girlfriend." Mamoru said again.

"What is that?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, my friend Matoki said it's when you really, really like someone and you hold their hand and stuff," He said.

"Oh..." Usagi said. "Really?! You like me?!" She was beaming.

Mamoru nodded.

"Yay!" She cheered. "I—" Usagi was interrupted by a voice.

"Usagi!" Said the voice.

Usagi turned around. It was Rei.

"You need to come meet the new girl!" She said grabbing her wrist.

"Hold on Rei-chan!" She said as she let go of Rei's grasp.

"Uh... do you wanna come with me to meet the new girl?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"Nah," He said. "Matoki's waiting for me so... I'll see you around."

"Okay," Usagi said as she walked away. "Uh..." She turned back around. "Is it okay is I call you Mamo-chan?" She asked.

Mamoru smiled. "Sure,"

Usagi smiled back. Okay then, bye Mamo-chan!" She said as she walked away.

* * *

"Okay everyone," Rei began. "I finally have Usagi with me, so I can tell you guys about the new girl."

Minako stood next to Rei. She was busy twirling her hair around.

"This is Minako everyone," Rei said. "She likes to draw rainbows, flowers, and Unicorns. She can sing really good too."

"Cool!" Usagi said.

Minako smiled. "I wanna be a singer when I'm older," She said.

"Awesome!" Usagi said. "Well," She began. "Welcome to our group!"

Minako smiled. "Thank you!" She said.

"Just to let you know," Usagi began. "My name's Usagi, this Ami, Naru, Makoto, and you probably know Rei." She said.

"Hi!" Minako waved. "Nice to meet you all." She bowed.

Usagi smiled. She was going to love this year for sure.


	5. Halloween

The six friends sat around their table waiting for Miss Conchen to come in. Today was Halloween, and they were all very excited.

"Okay students!" Miss Conchen said as she entered the classroom. "Since today's Halloween, I'm going to let you make a mask."

So Miss Conchen passed out all of their materials. Scissors, paper, glue, anything that they will need to make a mask.

"So what are you guys gonna be for Halloween?" Usagi asked.

"I'm gonna be a Princess!" Minako said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm gonna be a dog," Makoto said.

"I'm going to be a Witch," Rei said.

"You don't look like a Witch!" Minako said with a shocked look on her face.

"No silly, I'm gonna be a Witch for Halloween!" Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I get it..." Minako said with a giggle.

"Who are you going to be, Naru-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I'm gonna be a cat," She said. "What about you, Ami-chan?"

"I'm gonna be a Doctor," She said with a smile.

"Nice!" Usagi said. "I'm gonna be a bunny!"

"Cool! bunny's are really cute!" Minako said while cutting out a piece of paper.

"Hey! How about we all go Trick-or-Treating tonight!" Usagi suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naru agreed. "It will be even better with all of us!"

"Yay! All your Mommies can bring you guys to my house," Usagi said.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

"Oh, can we ask Mamoru and Matoki to come with us?" Usagi asked.

"Whose Matoki?" Makoto asked.

"Matoki is Mamoru's friend," Usagi said.

"Oh," Makoto said simply.

"I think I'll be cool for boys to be with us," Minako began. "Because what if a scary Werewolf comes at tries to eat us like in Little Red Riding Hood!?"

"That wasn't a Werewolf, Minako, it was just a wolf," Rei said. "And there's no such thing as Werewolves!"

"Well, you never know, Rei," Minako said. "It gives me 'Gooseie' Bumps just to think about it!"

Usagi blinked. "Well, who wants to come with me to ask Mamoru and Matoki to come with us?" She asked.

"I will," Makoto said.

"Okay, Mako-chan!" Usagi said happily.

They both walked over to Mamoru and Matoki's table.

"Hi!" Usagi chirped.

"Hey, Usagi," Mamoru said.

"I was wondering if you and Matoki would like to come with me and my friends to go Trick-or-Treating" Usagi said.

"Cool, we'd love to," Mamoru said.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. "Oh, Mako-chan, this is Matoki."

Makoto froze for a while as she look at him. "H... hi," She said.

"Hi," He waved. "Nice to meet ya."

Makoto smiled.

"Usagi, Makoto! You should be at your own table working with your own friends," Miss Conchen said.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Anyways," She began. "Your Mommies can bring you at my house."

"Okay," Mamoru said.

"Bye!" Usagi said as she and Makoto walked back to their seats.

"Are they coming?" Minako asked.

"Yep," Usagi said.

"Yay!" Minako cheered.

Everyone was chatting and working on their mask. But Makoto thought about Matoki. She liked him... or maybe a little more than that.


	6. Twick or Tweet!

The seven friends arrived at Usagi's house all dressed in their costumes. Mamoru was dressed as a Vampire and Matoki was a Ninja.

"Okay kids!" Mrs. Tsukino began. "Mr. Tsukino and I are going to take you all out to go Trick-or-Treating. Remember to stay with us at all times, okay?"

"Okay!" They all said.

"Great! Lets all head out the door," She said.

So they all ran out the door already heading to the first house. But Mamoru and Usagi walked hand on hand to the house. Minako was the first to get to the house. She rang the door bell.

"_Twick or Tweet_!" She said as she held her little Halloween bag up to the old lady.

"Oh! What do we have here? A little Faire! How sweet!" The old lady said.

Minako tilted her head. "I'm not a Faire, I'm a Princess—"

"Here's your candy!" She said as she handed her the candy. "Have a good night, little Faire!"

"I'm not a Faire—!" MInako said.

The old lady shut the door.

Minako pouted. "How rude...!"

"Minako-chan!" called a voice. Minako turned around to find Rei.

"Yeah?" MInako asked as she walked over to Rei.

"It's Trick or Treat, not '_Twick or Tweet_!'" Rei said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Minako blinked. "What's the difference?" She asked.

Rei sighed. "You're putting a 'w' instead of an 'r'"

"Well that's not as bad as someone calling me a Faire instead of a Princess!" Minako pouted.

"Someone thought you where a Faire?" Rei asked.

"Yeah! It's so rude," Minako said.

Rei grinned. "Watch the pro," She said as she ran over to the same house that Minako went to. She rang the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat!" Rei said.

"Why hello there!" The old lady began. "You must be a Witch!"

Rei nodded as she held her bag out.

"Here's your candy!" She said as she gave her three pieces of candy.

"Thank you!" Rei said as she came over to Minako. She smiled triumphantly. "That's how ya do it,"

Minako pouted. "First I said '_Twick or Tweet,_' then the old lady didn't think that you were a Faire, and she gave you three pieces of candy and she only gave me one!"

Rei smiled. "Yep. But... since she only gave you one piece, I'll give you one of my candies."

Minako smiled. "Really?! Thank you Rei-chan!"

Rei smiled. "No problem!"

* * *

Makoto walked over to Matoki.

"Uh... hi," She said.

"Hi," Matoki said.

"You're dressed as a Ninja... right?"

"Yep."

Makoto smiled. "You look nice!"

"Really? Thanks. You look cool too." Matoki said as he pointed to her dog costume.

Makoto blushed. "Thank you,"

Matoki smiled.

"So how much candy do you have?" She asked.

"Uh..." Matoki looked inside his bag and began to count on his fingers. "Seven-teen."

"Cool," Makoto said. "I have twenty,"

Matoki nodded. "Nice."

"Well, nice talking with you...!" Makoto said.

"Uh, you too," Matoki said.

"I'm off to the next house, bye!" Makoto said as she walked to a house.

"Okay... uh... bye!" Matoki waved. Matoki had to admit, he liked Makoto. She was pretty, smart... but he didn't like to think of it as he _really_ liked her, just as a friend... right? But the whole night was full of laughter and happiness. The eight friends have wonderful time... even though Minako was called a Faire and not a Princess, they all had a great Halloween together.


	7. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

* * *

The next day the six friends came in the classroom freezing cold. It was the middle of November and it was very cold outside.

"I'm _freezing_!" Minako complained.

"Aren't we all?!" Rei snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry... You don't have to be that grumpy..." Minako mumbled.

Rei glared at her.

"Sorry..." Minako said.

Usagi sighed. "I wish it was a snow day!" She pouted.

"Usagi-chan," Ami began. "It can't be a snow day because there's no snow outside."

Usagi pouted. "I wish there was snow!"

"Yeah, so do I..." Naru began. "It's so much fun to go sledding and having snow ball fights..."

"I just wanna stay home!" Usagi cried.

"So do I!" Minako said as she slouched on the table.

"Okay children!" Miss Conchen began. "Since you are all cold, lets warm ourselves up with some math work!"

Everyone moaned.

"Enough moaning! I'm going to pass out a piece of paper. Remember to put your name on it." Miss Conchen said.

Usagi pouted and rested her elbow on the table. She glanced over at the window. Not a single snow flake in sight. Usagi was hoping for at least one single flake. Usagi looked at her math paper that Miss Conchen had just gave to her. She sighed and began to work on it. All of a sudden there was one flake, then two, three, four, and soon there was a billion snowflakes everywhere outside.

"Look!" Naru pointed to the window. "It's a white, fluffy miracle!"

Usagi looked back at the window. She was beaming when she saw the snow come gently down to the ground.

"Snow!" Usagi cried excitedly.

"Alright children, work on your—" And before Miss Conchen knew what would happen next, all the kids began to run outside.

"Children!" She called. "Come back here!"

The children all jumped up and down in the snow. Some made snow angels, others threw snowballs at each other. Minako stuck her tongue out to ketch the snowflakes. Usagi smiled as a snowflake landed right on the tip of her nose. It was a very happy day for Miss Conchen's Kindergarten class. Though Miss Conchen wasn't very pleased about skipping math for going outside in the cold weather, but she loved to see the children play with each other. Usagi had to admit, she had a fun day at school today, and she wished it wouldn't end. But she couldn't wait to go home to watch the weather and find out if there was no school tomorrow...


	8. An Unhappy Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving day. There was no school (right up Usagi and Minako's alley) so they were all celebrating Thanksgiving with their families.

* * *

_USAGI'S POV_

Little Usagi sat in a high chair at the dinner table. She grabbed her spoon and began to play with it like an airplane.

"Usagi, honey, don't do that," Mrs. Tsukino said as she gently took the spoon away from her.

Usagi pouted. She was bored, tired, and hungry. So she took her fork and began to play with that.

Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "Usagi! What did Mommie say?"

Usagi looked up at her, blinked, then slowly put the fork down.

"Good girl," Mrs. Tsukino began. "Now, Grandma and Grandpa will be coming soon so—" She was interrupted. with a knock on the door. "Here they are now." She said as she ran to the door.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Great, great!" Said Grandma Tsukino. "Now where's our little angel Usagi?"

"Right in the Dining Room." Mrs. Tsukino said.

Grandma Tsukino came running in the dinning room to see Usagi.

"Oh! There she is!" She cooed. "Come here, sweetie! Give Grandma a kiss!"

Grandma Tsukino attacked Usagi with kisses. Usagi was covered with pink lipstick. She stuck her tongue in disgust. Nothing was worse than Grandma kisses— at least to Usagi. Usagi tried to wipe the lipstick off, but it didn't seem to go anywhere. She could tell this was going to be a long Thanksgiving.

* * *

_MINAKO'S POV _

Minako Aino sat on a chair with her eyes glued on the giant, juicy, Turkey. She licked her lips and looked around to see if anyone was looking. There was no one at the moment, so she got her fork and was an inch of getting a nice piece of Turkey until Mrs. Aino cam in. She gasped.

"Aino Minako! You know better than to do that!" She cried.

Minako looked down. "Sorry..." She said.

"You have to wait until everyone arrives." Mrs. Aino said.

Minako sighed. She _didn't_ want to wait, she _didn't_ want to see her Grandparents, she _didn't_ want to see anyone for that matter— except her friends... her friends... The words seemed to echo in Minako's mind. She wondered how they were doing. _"Probably better than me..."_ Minako thought.

* * *

_REI'S POV_

Rei sat with her Grandpa eating some Turkey with him. Rei did everything with her Grandpa. He was very kind to her. Ever since her mother died, Rei had always stayed with her Grandpa.

"How's the Turkey, Rei?" Asked Grandpa Hino.

Rei nodded. "Good," She answered.

He smiled and ate some more. "I remember when your mother would come over for Thanksgiving..."

Rei stopped eating and looked at him. "You do?"

He nodded. "It was very cold Thanksgiving. You were just a very tiny, tiny baby at the time, and we all ate together, even your father. It was one of the best Thanksgiving's I think we ever had..."

He stopped to take a breath. "...The only Thanksgiving we ever had..."

Rei frowned. She stood up. "T...thanks for the Turkey Grandpa..." She ran off.

Grandpa Hino sighed. "I think I said too much..."

Rei ran into her room and slammed the door. She began to cry. "Mommie..." She said in a shaky voice. "Mommie... why did you leave...?" She sniffed. She wanted this day to go by quicker. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to see her Mother...

* * *

_AMI'S POV_

Ami Mizuno sat reading a book at the dinner table. She was at her Grandparent's house since her Mother was working. Yes, even on holidays, Mrs. Mizuno is still working. That's what gets Ami the most— not being with her mother. Ami understood that her mother works a lot. She even wants to be a doctor herself. But couldn't she have a _little_ time with her _only _daughter? Little Ami thought about this a lot.

"What's the matter, Ami dear?" Asked Grandma Mizuno.

Ami shook her head. "N... nothing..." She said.

"Why don't you put the book down and have some Turkey?" Said Grandpa Mizuno.

Ami nodded and began to eat. "Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I miss Mommie..." Ami said.

"Oh no, Mommie will be back soon, don't worry." Grandma Mizuno assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry sweetie. Turn that frown upside down!" Grandpa Mizuno made a funny face to cheer Ami up.

Ami giggled. He always made her laugh no matter what. But Ami still couldn't get this feeling out of her. The feeling of sadness.

* * *

Little Makoto Kino sat with her Grandparents eating. Makoto sighed.

"I miss Mom and Dad..." She said softly.

The Grandparents looked at each other.

"Honey, eat your peas," Grandma Kino said to try to change the subject.

Makoto sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Now come on, you have to eat something honey." Grandpa Kino said.

"No, I'm all done. I'll be in my room..." Makoto said as she began to stand up and head to her room.

Makoto shut the door and lay on her bed. She wanted her parents to be with her. She wanted her friends here to be with her. She wanted _someone_ to be with her. Makoto had to admit, she didn't have a very good Thanksgiving.

"I wish I could talk to someone... I miss my parents..." Makoto said as she began to cry. Soon, Makoto cried herself to sleep.

* * *

None of the friends had a very good Thanksgiving. Usagi just blamed it all on her Grandma attacking her with kisses. She will never forget this Thanksgiving. After all, how can she forget it when her Grandma's pink lipstick is all over her face? It was one of the worst holidays for all the little friends. They all just wanted to go to school to see everyone. 


	9. Oh, the drama of it all!

Vacation was over for the little friends. They all came into school with sad faces on— except Naru.

"Hey!" Naru chirped. "How was everybody's Thanksgiving?"

"Bad," They all said at the same time.

Naru blinked. "Why?"

"My Grandma attacked me with kisses!" Usagi pouted.

"My Mother wasn't here to have Thanksgiving with me..." Ami said.

"My parents weren't here at all, so I had to stay with my Grandparents..." Makoto said.

"My Mommie yelled at me for trying to sneak a piece of Turkey!" Minako cried.

Rei said nothing.

"What about you, Rei?" Minako asked.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it..." She responded.

Minako cocked her eyebrow. She knew there was something wrong with her friend.

* * *

It was recess time. Since it was too cold outside, Miss Conchen made them have an 'indoor recess.' Usagi pouted.

"I hate indoor recess!" She complained.

"Well, at least we _are _still having recess," Makoto said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Usagi said.

"Do you guys wanna draw?" Minako suggested.

"Okay!" Naru chirped.

"I don't wanna... I'll stay here," Rei said.

Minako crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That's no fun. Come on Rei!"

"No, I'm fine here."

"Well—"

"Minako-chan! Are you coming?" Usagi asked as she got the paper ready to draw.

Minako thought for a while. "No... no I'm gonna stay here with Rei," She said.

Rei blinked. She would rather stay here with her than go with her friends?

Minako sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I... well..." Rei sighed. "My Thanksgiving was just bad... I guess..."

Minako tilted her head. "What happened?"

"Well... my Grandpa was talking about my Mommie and how she used to come on Thanksgiving... It just kinda made me sad cause I miss her... a lot..." Rei said as she looked down at the ground.

Minako's ocean, blue orbs looked at Rei. "Rei-chan..." She said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry about your Mommie. I wish I could do something for you..."

Rei looked up at her.

"But do you wanna know what I think?" Minako asked.

Rei nodded.

"I think that when someone close to you dies, they turn into an angel and watch over you... That's what I think."

Rei couldn't help but smile. "So my Mommie is watching over me right now?"

Minako nodded. "Yep!"

Rei had the biggest smile Minako's ever seen. Usually Rei never smiles this big. She stood up.

"Thank you Minako-chan!" She said.

Minako also stood up. She smiled. "I'm glad I could cheer you up, Rei-chan,"

"Do you wanna draw with everyone else?" Rei asked. "Cause I know how much you love to draw flowers and stuff..."

Minako smiled. "Okay."

So the two friends walked to the table to draw with their friends. They had a great recess.

* * *

A little while later, recess was over and the six friends came back to their own seats. Miss Conchen assigned everyone to go in groups of two to work on a math sheet.

"I call Ami-chan!" Usagi cried.

"I call Rei!" Minako said.

"Okay, then Mako-chan will work with Naru-chan," Usagi said.

"Okay!" Naru said in excitement.

Everyone was working with each other happily. Naru began to write down an answer when Makoto spoke up:

"No, that's wrong," She said.

Naru cocked her eyebrows. "No... ten plus nine is twenty."

"No it's nine-teen!" Makoto cried.

"Twenty!"

"Nine-teen!"

"Twenty!"

"Nine—!"

"What's going on here?" Miss Conchen asked as she came over to them.

Naru pouted. "Nothing..." She muttered.

Makoto glared at her. She didn't want to have Naru as a partner for this. She could tell this was going to be a long day with her...


	10. Does He Still Like Me?

* * *

The next day, the friends came in school with happy faces— except Makoto and Naru. They all sat together at a table, but Makoto and Naru sat away from each other. Usagi could tell that there was something wrong.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Makoto crossed her arms in front of her chest. "...Yes," she said.

Naru looked away.

Usagi cocked her eyebrows. _"What's wrong with Naru-chan and Mako-chan...?"_ She asked herself.

* * *

_MAKOTO'S POV_

Time seemed to go by fast for Makoto. It was already recess time and she was sitting on the swings alone. She looked down at the ground. _"Maybe I should go say sorry to her..." _She thought to herself. She thought she was alone until someone came over to her.

"Are you okay?" Said the voice.

Makoto looked up. It was Motoki. Makoto's face was turning a light shade of pink.

"Hi...hi Motoki-chan," She said in a small voice.

Motoki sat on the swing that was next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked once again.

"Well..." Makoto sighed. "Naru-chan and I got into a fight... I don't know if she will forgive me."

Motoki smiled. Then he started to laugh.

Makoto cocked an eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?"

Motoki finally controlled himself from laughing. "How could _you _of all kids get into a fight? I think that you are very smart and pretty. And Mako-chan..." Motoki paused. "I think you are a really nice person. You could never get into a fight with your friends." He smiled.

Makoto's face was now no longer just a shade of pink, but now fully red. She couldn't believe that those words were coming out of a little Kindergarten boy. "Th...thank you..." she said with a smile creeping on her face.

Motoki smiled. "No problem, Mako-chan."

* * *

_NARU'S POV_

Naru Osaka sat down on the cold ground at the playground. She watched all the children run and play. She sighed. _"Should I say sorry to Makoto...? Was is even my fault?" _she thought about this for a long time until Usagi came up to her.

"Are you okay, Naru-chan?" Usagi asked as she sat down next to her.

Naru didn't say anything.

"It's a little cold outside isn't it?" Usagi asked.

Naru nodded.

Usagi pouted. "Okay, are you and Mako-chan alright?"

Naru looked up at her. "Yes...! Maybe..." she sighed. "...No."

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"Well, we were just working on our math sheet together and..." Naru trailed off.

"You got into a fight?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, Naru-chan," Usagi began. "You and Mako-chan are too nice to fight."

Naru blinked. "Really?"

Usagi smiled. "Yep!"

Naru smiled back. "Thank you!" her face fell. "But I'm scared to say that I'm sorry..."

"All you gotta do is go up to her and say 'I'm sorry Mako-chan' and then you're done!"

"But what if she doesn't forgive me...? What do I do then?" Naru asked.

"You know Makoto, Naru-chan," Usagi smiled. "You know that she will forgive you."

Naru smiled once again. "You're right, Usagi-chan!"

And with that, Naru ran off to find Makoto.

* * *

Naru finally arrived to the swings to find Makoto. She approached her slowly.

"Uh... Mako-chan...?" she asked.

Makoto slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "N... Naru-chan?"

"Um... Listen I just wanna say..." Naru gulped and looked back at Usagi. She was smiling and gave her a thumbs up. Naru looked back at Makoto.

"...I'm sorry."

Makoto smiled. "Me too. We won't fight like that ever again, okay?"

Naru nodded. "Right!"

Makoto smiled. She was happy they were friends again.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and the six friends all sat together at a table. Usagi glanced over at Mamoru who was sitting next to Motoki. Usagi pouted.

"Mamoru hasn't really said anything to me..." she said slouching on the table.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Like... He doesn't really talk to me... like he used to."

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan! He's a boy, ya know," Minako said while taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. "He's probably just a little nervous in front of you." she said as pieces of her sandwich came flying out of her mouth. Rei, who sat next to her, was sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Nervous? Why nervous?" Usagi asked while slurping her juice box.

"What I mean is boys _always _get nervous in front of girls, no matter who or what it is. They also get very shy too. Give Mamoru some time, and he'll be fine in front of you Usagi-chan!" Minako said this all in one sentence and she said it very fast. All the little friends stared at her.

"How... how do you... know all this stuff, Minako-chan...?" Rei asked.

"I don't even know myself," Minako giggled.

Usagi blinked. "Well, are you sure that Mamoru is okay with me?"

"Yep. Just give him time." Minako said.

"Well... okay," Usagi said. She looked at Mamoru one last time. _"I hope Minako-chan's right..." _she thought.


	11. Christmas

_USAGI'S POV_

December 24... one of the most exciting days of little Usagi's whole 5-year- old life. She sat down near the fireplace doing some 'touch ups' to her Christmas list.

"Now... I want Santa Claus to be able to read my list... I don't want him to get it mixed up!" Usagi smiled as she scribbled all over the paper. "That's better!" she smiled triumphantly. She looked over at her clock. It was quarter to seven. Usagi pouted. She wanted time to go by faster. Then her pout turned into a frown. _"I'm gonna have to have Christmas with my Grandma tomorrow...! She won't stop kissing me with her big lips!" _She thought. She looked over at her Christmas tree. Then she smiled. _"Maybe it won't be that bad. After all, this still counts as another day. Santa Claus could still put me on the naughty list! Be good, Usagi!" _And with that, she wandered off to bed.

* * *

MINAKO'S POV

Minako lay out a dish and got some cookies out. She put two cookies on the dish...and ate one of them herself. She smiled. "I hope Santa likes these! My Mommie made them special for him!" Minako said as she munched on the cookie. She smiled. "Hey, these are really good!" Minako looked around. No one was there. She got a second cookie... then a third... fourth... then... "Aino Minako!" cried a voice. Minako slowly turned around. It was her mother. "Aino Minako! _What_ do you think you're doing?! Are you sneaking cookies?" Mrs. Aino asked as she crossed her arm in front of her chest.

Minako's eyes shifted nervously.

Mrs. Aino smiled. "Well, I guess since it's Christmas Eve, I'll let you have _some _cookies."

Minako was beaming. "Really?! Thank you!"

Mrs. Aino smiled. "Now make sure you leave the rest for Santa Claus!"

Minako smiled. "I know, I promise."

* * *

_REI'S POV_

Little Rei Hino sat on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed bear and put a blanket over herself. Rei was very happy it was Christmas Eve, but there was something that made her sad...upset... lonely... She glanced over at a picture of her mother, father, and herself. Mrs. Hino had her arms wrapped around Rei, and Mr. Hino was smiling next to her. "How come I'm not happy right now...?" Rei asked herself out loud. She clutched her teddy bear. "I want to see them again..."

There was a knock on her door. "Rei?" said a voice. The door opened. It was her Grandpa.

Rei turned around. "Y...yeah?"

Grandpa Hino came in her room. "Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked.

Rei nodded. "I just wish my Mommie was here..." her eyes began to water.

Grandpa Hino smiled. "Turn that frown upside down, or you won't get any presents under the tree when you wake up the next morning!"

Rei blinked her tears away. "R...right...!"

He smiled once again. "Now, cuddle up and go to sleep! I know that you're going to get up really early anyway!"

Rei nodded and hugged her bear. "Good-night, Grandpa!"

"Good-night, Rei."

* * *

_AMI'S POV _

Little Ami Mizuno sat up reading a book. It was eight forty-five now—way past her bedtime.

"I have to stay up if I want to see Santa Claus! So I'm going to read to keep me up!" she said triumphantly. She yawned and looked over at the clock. It was officially... eight forty-six. Ami frowned. When is Santa Claus going to come? "I can't stay up any longer... maybe if I just close my eyes for a little bit... then maybe... I...could...stay...up..."

The words could barely come out of her mouth because she was so tired.

"I'm so sleepy... no...! I have to stay up! I...have...to..."

And before she knew it, she was sound asleep, with the book in her hands.

* * *

_MAKOTO'S POV _

Makoto Kino lay in bed with her eyes wide open. She was way too excited to sleep. Makoto sighed. She wanted the night to go by quicker so she could open her gifts. Makoto sat up. She sighed once again. "Why can't my parents be here? I miss them so much... Rei-chan and I are alike a little... we both miss our parents... we're alone..." Little Makoto's eyes filled with tears. Then she thought, "...No, I'm not alone. I have my Grandparents and... my friends..." Makoto's eyes widened. Her face was wet and red from crying... but then she smiled. "My...friends...!" And with that, Makoto lay down and dream... dream about her parents, friends, and most importantly: _Love _


	12. Troublesome Minako

The six friends came in after Christmas vacation with huge smiles on their faces. They sat at their usual table together.

"So what did you guys get from Santa?" Usagi asked.

"I got a brand new jump rope," said Minako.

"I got a baseball and a baseball glove," Makoto said.

"I got a Chinese Jump Rope," Rei said.

"I got a book on animals!" Ami said happily.

Usagi blinked. "You wanted a book for Christmas, Ami-chan?"

Ami nodded. "I love to read and learn."

Minako cocked her eyebrows. "You _like_ to read _and_ learn? I get so bored when we read during class. _And_ I hate to do homework!"

Usagi nodded vigorously. "Yep, yep! Same with me!"

"Minako-chan, you should really pay attention in class... you never know if Miss. Conchen might ask you to read... and you might not know where we are... and you know what happens when we don't pay attention..." Ami said in a small voice.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I go in the corner! Big deal! Do you know how many times I've seen that kid Kaji in the corner? One time I saw him in the corner _five times _in one day! And nothing worse ever happened to him after that! Besides, she never ketches me day-dreaming or anything."

"Well... okay..." Ami said looking at the ground.

* * *

After lunch, everyone came in the classroom waiting for Miss. Conchen. The six friends sat together at a table. Minutes passed, an soon Miss. Conchen came in the door.

"Okay students, open up your reading books to page seven-teen," she commanded.

Minako groaned. "Why can't we go to recess?"

"I wish..." Usagi pouted.

"Okay, who would like to start reading?" Miss. Conchen asked as her eyes scanned the room.

Ami, who's hand came straight up, was practically waving her hand madly at Miss. Conchen.

"Uh... Ami! How about you?" Miss. Conchen said.

Ami smiled and began to read.

Minako, not paying the least bit of attention, sighed and rested her elbow on the table.

"_I wonder what lipstick would taste like if I ate it... Probably like mustard or something... I don't know, I'm just guessing. I wonder if Motoki ever ate it... He always says that he eats crayons, AND that they taste good. Hey! Maybe lipstick tastes like crayons! And crayons tasted like lip—"_

Minako's thoughts were interrupted when Miss. Conchen called on her.

"Minako! Would you like to continue where Ami left off at?" Miss. Conchen asked.

Minako tried to swallow, but her throat was still dry as a dessert. "I... uh..."

Minako's ocean- blue orbs scanned the room nervously. Everyone was looking at her.

"Do you know where we are, Minako?" Miss, Conchen asked impatiently.

"I... no..." Minako said.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. You have to go in the corner." Miss. Conchen said.

"But..!"

"I'm sorry," Miss. Conchen said as she led her to the corner.

Minako's eyes began to fill up. She sniffed loudly.

"Maybe next time you could be more like Ami, and pay attention," Miss. Conchen said firmly.

Minako looked over at Ami. _"That little Miss perfect... She doesn't do anything wrong...!" _Minako thought to herself. She furrowed her eyebrows. _"Little Miss perfect won't be so perfect anymore...!"_


	13. Fight!

The next day, Minako came in the classroom timidly. All the children stared at her whispering to one another: "She's the one who went in the corner!"

Minako glared at them as she walked by. She finally came over to the table where her friends were.

"Hey Minako-chan!" Usagi chirped.

Silence...

"...Minako-chan?"

Silence...

Rei sighed. "Minako, are you still mad about... yesterday?"

Minako shook her head. "Nope... not that at all..."

Makoto blinked. "What is it then?"

Minako ignored Makoto. "So where's little Miss perfect?"

Naru blinked. "...Who?"

Minako looked over at Naru. "I mean... uh... Ami."

Naru glanced over at Usagi. "Little Miss perfect?" she asked. "Why do you call her that?"

Before Minako could answer, Ami came in the classroom.

"Hi guys!" Ami smiled.

"Hey Ami-chan," Usagi said.

"Uh... Minako-chan?" Ami asked.

Minako looked up at Ami.

"I...I'm really sorry about... well, when you went in the corner... But I did warn you about... you know... going off into your own world..."

Minako, at this point, was fuming. "Listen, I appreciate you feeling sorry for me and all.." Minako paused then continued. "Wait, no I _don't_. But that's not the point. Ever since yesterday, you've been nothing but a...smarty pants!"

"W...what are you saying?" Ami asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'm saying, that you're the one who got me into the corner!"

"What? I didn't do _anything!_ Why are you blaming me for something that I didn't do?"

"Because you and your smart mouth made me seem like a piece of crap, and made you seem like a little angel! Well you're _not_! You think you're perfect! You think you do _everything_ right! You get good grades, you haven't gotten in trouble ever since the beginning of this year! And you make me feel like _dirt!_"

Ami's blue orbs filled with tears.

"W... well... I'm sorry if I did that to you... I... didn't ... know..." And with that said, Ami ran off.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried.

"Minako... I think you went a little too far..." Naru said.

"Serves her right... She... just..." Minako trailed off.

"I thought three was more to you, Minako," Rei said.

"W...What?" Minako cocked her eyebrow.

"You really hurt Ami's feelings... a lot. And you don't even care."

"Rei! She's the one who hurt_ my_ feelings! She started all of this!" Minako cried.

"Fine. But don't come crying to us when you're sad. Right now, we're going to find Ami." Rei said.

"Fine. See if I care... I'm fine by myself. That's how it was before you guys came along..."

"That's totally fine with us. Right guys?" Rei asked.

Makoto, Naru, and Usagi all looked at each other, not sure of what to say.

"Now, if you don't mind, we're gonna go look for Ami." With her final words, they all left.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried. "Why are you doing this to Minako?"

"Listen," Rei said. "It's time Minako learned her lesson. She's gonna be so loney without us, that she'll _have _to come begging to us! Then, she'll have a better attitude and apologize to Ami!"

"Wow! That's a good plan! How did you think of that?" Naru asked.

Rei tapped her little head. "It's all up here."

"Great! Let's get started!" Makoto cried.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to write. School is keeping me from doing EVERYTHING (except homework --) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just give me time... since school is here it's taking me forever. So just bare with me guys! D**


	14. Forgiveness and rumors

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time! My computer got busted so I wasn't able to do anything for a while. I dont't even have Word Perfect, so I'm using WordPad. Ugh! I'm sorry again!! Anyway, I hope you like this chappie! ;D

* * *

**

_MINAKO'S POV_

The next day, Minako walked in the classroom feeling guilty. Ever since yesterday, she had been upset.

_"Maybe Rei-chan was right... Maybe it wasn't Ami's fault... Maybe it was all my fault..." _Minako thought. She sighed. _"I think I should say that I'm sorry to Ami... And everyone else..."_ Minako look over to the table where she usually sits--- which was where all of her friends were. She gulped. "All I have to do is say "I'm sorry." That's it... Okay... here I go...!"

She walked over to the table. "Uh... guys...?" Minako asked.

Rei looked up. "Why are you here?"

"I... I just wanted to say... um... well..."

Rei cocked her eyebrow. "Well, as my Mommie used to say, 'If you don't have anything to say, don't say nothin' at all!'"

"B--but I do have something to say!" Minako said.

"Well, what is it?" Rei asked.

"I just... wanna say... well...that I'm---"

"Class! Take your seats please!" Miss. Conchen inturrupted.

Minako sighed and went back to her seat.

"Okay sudents, since it's almost Valintines Day, let's make some pretty hearts! You can also make a card to a family member or some of your friends," Miss. Conchen smiled.

So she passed out pieces of red, yellow, pink, and white paper. Minako looked over at her friends' table. They were all talking and laughing and having a great time... but not Minako.

_"I really wanted to give my card to my friends... but they probably won't take it... Maybe I should just make it for my Mommie..."_ Minako's frown turned into a smile. _"I know! I'll give it to Ami! Maybe she won't be as mad when I give her my card!"_ And with that, she smiled and began to cut out many pieces of paper.

* * *

_USAGI'S POV_

Usagi was cutting out as many papers as her little hands could cut. She was going to make this card perfect--- not a single mistake. Because she was going to give this card to someone very special---Mamoru. Usagi smiled as she finished the card. Naru looked over at Usagi.

"Who's your card gonna be for, Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Uh... well... just don't tell anyone, okay?" Usagi said.

Naru nodded. "Yep, yep! Now tell me!"

"Okay... it's gonna be for... Mamoru."

Naru gasped. "You mean Chiba-kun! Wow!"

"Yeah... now you promise not to tell, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Naru smiled.

* * *

_**An hour later...** _

"Eh? Usagi's giving the card to Mamoru?!" Rei cried.

Naru nodded. "Yeah! I guess they really like each other.""Anyway, who's your card gonna be for?" Naru asked.

"Oh... uh..." Rei looked at her card. "I guess my Grandpa... there's really no one else I could give it to anyway."

"Are you alright?" Naru asked.

"Oh...! Yeah! I'm fine!" Rei assured her.

"Well, okay," Naru said. "Oh, and one more thing, don't tell anyone about Usagi and Mamoru... okay?"

Rei nodded. "No problem."

_**A couple hours later...**_

"...Really? Usagi and Mam---"

"Shhh, Ami!" Rei snapped. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone... okay?"

"Y...yes but---"

"No but's, just don't say anything, alright?" Rei interrupted.

"But why did you come and tell me this?" Ami asked.

"Well... because I _know _that I can trust you, Ami. Usagi told Naru-chan, Naru-chan told me, and I told you."

"Isn't that called something like a... _rumor?" _Ami asked.

"No, no Ami. That's when you tell _lies_ about someone. This is _real_. Gosh Ami, and they call you smart."

"Well... okay, Rei-chan..."

_**A few MORE hours later...**_

"So... she's giving the card to Mamoru... that's it?"

"Well... yes... Mako-chan," Ami said.

"You said there was big news, Ami-chan," Makoto said.

"Well... that _was_ the big news."

Makoto sighed. "Well, I know how Usagi feels..."

Ami cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

Makoto slowly pulled out her card and handed it to Ami.

Ami began to read the card. She slowly looked up.

"Mako-chan... You're giving this to... Motoki-kun?" she asked.

Makoto snatched the card out of Ami's hand.

"I should've made it for my Grandparents..."

"No, Mako-chan! I... I think it's nice, okay? You should give it to him," Ami said.

"R...really?"

Ami nodded. "Motoki... well... really likes you, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled. "Thanks, Ami-chan."

* * *

It was the end of the day, and the four friends were about to leave until Minako came over to them.

"Uh... guys...?" Minako asked.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I just wanna say that... well... I'm sorry okay? I'm so _sorry_ Ami-chan! I don't know what I was thinking... I was..." Minako trailed off.

Ami blinked. "Minako-chan..."

"So..." Minako pulled out her card. "I used my Valintines card to show that I'm really sorry."

Ami looked down at the card.

"Minako-chan... you didn't have to use you own Valintines card for _me... _My Mommie says 'That as long as you say you're sorry, I will always forgive you.'" Ami smiled.

Minako, at this point, was beaming. "Thank you, Ami-chan!"

Rei smiled. "Our plan worked, right everyone?"

They all smiled triumphantly. "Yep, yep!"

"What plan?" Minako asked.

"Well, we knew that you would be very lonely without us, so we figured that if we left you alone, you would come back and say that you're sorry," Rei continued. "But Minako-chan, It was very hard because we really missed you."

Minaoko smiled. "I missed you guys too! And I promise I won't do anything like that again!"

Rei smiled. "Anyway, since you're not giving your card to Ami, who do you plan on giving it to?"

"Oh, probably my Mommie," Minako said. "Oh, Usagi, who are you giving your card to?"

Usagi blushed. "I can't tell you."

Usagi went over to Naru. "Naru-chan, you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Uh... no! No, I didn't!" Naru said.

Usagi smiled. "I knew I could count on you!"

Naru looked at Ami, Rei and Makoto nervously.

"Y...yeah..!" Naru smiled. "You can count on me."


	15. Valentines Day

Today was Valintines day. Usagi walked in Miss. Conchen's classroom with a huge smile on her face. She went to go hang her little bunny backpack up in the coat room when some little boys came up to her.

"Are you giving your card to Mamoru?" One boy asked.

Usagi blinked. "Uh... well..."

"How come?" Another asked.

"Well... because..."

"Do you really like him?"

Usagi, at this point, was nervous. Naru said that the didn't tell anyone. She wouldn't lie to her, right? Usagi ran as fast as her little legs could carry her over to Naru.

"Naru-chan!" she cried.

Naru turned around. "Oh! Hi Usagi-chan!"

"Naru-chan, you didn't tell anyone about me giving my card to Mamo-chan, right?" Usagi asked.

"..."

"...Naru-chan?"

"Oh...! Uh... No, I didn't..."

"But those boys back there were asking me if I was giving my card to Mamo-chan. That's weird... How did they know?" Usagi said as she scratched her little head.

"Uh... I don't know, Usagi. Maybe they're just... really smart. I... uh... gotta go." And with that, Naru ran off.

Usagi pouted. "What am I gonna do? I hope no one else knows about this..."

* * *

"Okay, Minako-chan. Since you weren't with us for a while, I need to tell you something. You can't tell _anyone_, okay?" Rei asked. 

Minako nodded. "Okay, tell me."

"Well, Usagi's gonna give her Valintines card to... Mamoru," Rei finished.

Minako blinked. "Oh, that? I already knew about that, Rei-chan!"

Rei cocked her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Just 'cause I wasn't with you guys, doesn't mean that I can't spy on you! I heard everything! I just thought no one else heard about it, so I kept my little mouth shut. I didn't wanna get in trouble _again._" Minako smiled.

Rei blinked. "Oh... okay. But you didn't tell anyone, right?"

Minako shook her head. "No."

"Good," Rei smiled. Then she gave Minako a puzzled face. "Wait, when did you spy on us?"

"Oh, that's so easy to do! Since the table you guys sat at was right near the book shelf, I just pretended that I was looking at the books. But instead I was listening!" Minako smiled triumphantly.

Rei laughed. "That's a pretty good idea."

Minako nodded. "Yep, it is!"

* * *

Makoto's heart was beating very fast. She felt like it was going to explode. 

_"Okay, I'm just gonna give Motoki-kun the card... that's it!" _Makoto thought. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _"I can do this... I can do this...!" _She opened her eyes. "Here I go...!"

Makoto's eyes scanned the room to find Motoki. Once she finally found him, she gulped and went over to him.

"Uh... Motoki-kun?" Makoto asked.

Motoki looked over at Makoto. "Oh! Hey, Mako-chan!"

Makoto gave him a weak smile. "I... uh... have something to... give you..."

Motoki blinked. "What is it?"

"Uh..." Makoto clutched the card in her hand. "...Here!"

She handed him the card and ran off.

Motoki blinked and looked at the card.

"What was that all about...?"

* * *

Usagi couldn't help but to stare at Mamoru for a long time. She gulped. "I gotta do this...!" she cried. 

She marched over to Mamoru's table. "Mamo-chan?" came a little voice.

Mamoru turned around. "Oh, hi Usagi," Mamoru said. "What's up?"

"I uh... made you a Valintines card..." Usagi managed to get out.

Mamoru blinked. "T...thanks."

Usagi handed him the card. "Well... bye..!"

And with that, Usagi ran off.

Mamoru cocked his eyebrow and looked down at the card. It said: "Happy Valintines day Mamo-chan." He smiled. He really loved Usagi's card.

* * *

"What?! No, no, no, no! Mako-chan!" little Minako cried. 

"_Nani_ Minako-chan? All I did was give him the card!" Makoto said.

"But you ran after you gave it to him! That's not good..."

"Why?"

Minako dramatically sighed. "Because, you don't wanna be scared when you give him something! You wanna let him know that you really like him. So you have to_ mean _it when you give him something!"

"But I did mean it!"

"But you ran, Mako-chan! In _'The Little Book of Minako,' _that's one of the things that you can't do!" Minako said.

"But... there's no such thing as_ 'The Little Book of Minako,'_ Makoto said.

"I know, I made it up!" Minako smiled.

"MINAKO-CHAN!"

Minako whirled around to find Usagi waving her arms madly.

"U...Usagi-chan...?" Minako asked. "What?"

"I... just gave my card to Mamoru..." she said.

"What happened?"

"I gave it to him, and he said 'thank you' and then I said... bye."

"...Bye? You just said 'bye'?" Minako asked.

Usagi nodded slowly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well... did you run after you said that?" Minako asked.

"...Yes."

Minako clasped her hand on her forehead. "You _guys_!"

"What?! What did I do, Minako-chan?!"

"You did the same thing as Mako-chan did! You can't do that, okay? Next time you guys can't do that!" Minako cried.

"Okay, okay..." Usagi said. "But... for some reason, he didn't seem surprised when I gave it to him... It's almost like he knew I was giving it to him..."

Minako glanced at Makoto. "He...knew?"

"Well, it seemed like it... Naru-chan said she didn't tell anyone... did she?" Usagi asked.

Minako shook her head slowly. "...No. She didn't tell..."

**A/N: It would be very nice if you pressed that button down there :)**


	16. Lies

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to all of the people who are reviewing my fic. You guys are amazing and thank you for staying by the Senshi 'till the very end of Kindergarten ;-**

**I will only have a few more chapters after this, but I plan on writing another fic of them in... MIDDLE SCHOOL! That's right, sixth grade! So just be looking foward to that :D Anyway, thanks again for your support, and I am really happy to be finishing up this fic! **

**Ja-ne! **

**Much Love,**

**FoRgEtReGrEt525 3

* * *

**

Little Usagi sat at the table with all of her friends. Ever since Valentines day was over, Usagi has been very worried about Mamoru.

_"It really did sound like he knew that I was giving it to him... And what about those boys that came up to me? They knew! I think Naru-chan did tell...!"_ Usagi thought.

Usagi stood up and went over to the other side of the table where Naru sat.

"Hi Usagi-chan!" Naru said happily.

Usagi, on the other hand, wasn't in a very happy mood. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest pouting. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Naru-chan, I know that you told everyone about me giving the card to Mamo-chan," Usagi said.

The rest of the four little friends stared with their eyes widened at what was happening.

Naru blinked and then looked down at the ground. "I... didn't know... I'm sorry..."

Usagi's eyebrow's furrowed even more. "The whole class knows that I like him!" she cried.

"But Rei's the one who told the rest of the people!" Naru cried.

Usagi's head whirled around over to Rei. Her eye's widened.

"R...Rei-chan?" Usagi said.

"But Ami told Mako-chan!" Rei said.

Usagi then looked at Ami.

"Ami-chan?!"

Ami looked at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

Usagi looked over at Makoto. Then looked over at Minako.

"Minako-chan...?" she asked. "Did anyone tell you?"

"Uh... well... to tell you the truth... I found out myself," Minako said.

Usagi blinked. "...How?"

"I... was... spying..." Minako finished.

Usagi, at this point, was fuming. "Spying? Why were you spying on me?!"

Minako played with her hair nervously. "I---"

"And Minako-chan..." Usagi began. "I asked you if Naru-chan said anything to anyone. And you said no!"

Minako looked down at the ground. "I... I'm sorry, Usagi -chan..."

"You guys!" Usagi cried. "You all... lied to me...! You said that you didn't tell anybody!"

The five little friends all looked down at the ground.

"I... I thought friends were supposed to not tell lies... and are supposed to trust each other...!" Usagi said as her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"Usagi-chan... We're really sorry..." Makoto said.

Usagi shook her head. "No... this wouldn't have happened if I had never met any of you guys..."

Minako's eyes widened. "Usagi! What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that you guys are mean, and I never wanna be your friend again!"

This time, it was the five little friends' turn to cry. Their eyes began to fill up and they all walked away with their heads to the ground.

Usagi's arms were still crossed in front of her chest, and her eyebrow's were still furrowed. A lump began to form in her throat. She began to feel a little upset at what she just did. But why was she feeling this way? Maybe it was because her friends were a part of her... If they're hurt, she's hurt. But she was mad at them, right? She didn't want to be their friend, right? But deep inside her, she felt horrible and upset. Deep inside, she wanted to say that she was sorry. But she couldn't. But then Usagi thought_: "All this over a card...? No... It was their fault that everyone in the class knows that I like Mamo-chan! I'm not making a HUGE deal out of this... right?" _

And with her final thoughts, she left to go her own way.

* * *

"What are wo gonna do?!" little Minako cried. "Usagi-chan's not our friend anymore!"

"And it's all my fault!" Naru said as she began to cry.

"Naru-chan! You gotta stop crying!" Rei said. "Or stupid Miss Conchen's gonna come over here!"

Naru sniffled.

"And besides," Rei began. "It's not all your fault. It's mine for telling more people..."

"And mine..." Ami said.

"Mine too," Makoto said.

"Same with me..." Minako said.

"We have to find a way to bring Usagi back to us," Makoto said.

"But how..." Rei pondered.

"What does Usagi like the most...?" Minako asked.

All of a sudden, it was like a spark had hit all of the little friends. And at the same time they said: "Mamoru!"

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Naru said. She had just finished explaining what had happened with Usagi.

Mamoru nodded slowly. "OK, but why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Naru blinked. "Because, she won't listen to us, so we came to you to tell Usagi that we're sorry," she finished.

Mamoru nodded. "Fine," he smiled.

All the little friends were beaming at him.

"Thank you!" Naru said.

So Mamoru walked over to Usagi. She was sitting drawing with her crayons.

"U...Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi's little heart leaped for joy when she saw it was Mamoru. "Hi Mamo-chan!" she chirped.

"Yeah, uh... listen," he began.

Usagi blinked. _"Nani?"_

"Um, your friends just wanna say that they're really sorry about what happened and..." Mamoru looked back at the five little friends. They were all looking at him as if to say: "What are you doing looking at us? Talk to Usagi!"

Mamoru turned around at Usagi again.

"...And they really want you to be their friend again," he finished.

Usagi crossed her arms in front of her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. "Tell them... _no." _she said. "I wanna have friends that don't lie to me!"

"W...what?! Usagi! They're your _friends! _You need them!" Mamoru said.

Usagi's eyebrows were no longer furrowed as she listened to Mamoru.

"Me and Motoki fight, but we say that we're sorry to each other. And Usagi..." Mamoru paused then continued. "...I know that you need them," he smiled.

Usagi blinked, "You're right, Mamo-chan..." she said. "I... I'm going to say sorry to them...!"

Mamoru smiled. "Right!"

Just as Usagi was going to run off, Mamoru stopped her.

"Uh... Usagi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I... I kinda knew that you were going to give me the card... Somebody told Motoki, and Motoki told me... so... are you mad?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi smiled. "Not at all! It's OK, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru smiled "Great! Now uh... sorry, you can go over to your friends."

Usagi nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her over to the five little friends.

* * *

I hope everything went okay..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, Maybe Usagi is still mad at us..." Ami said.

"Guys!" Usagi called.

They all turned around. And as soon as they saw who it was, they were all beaming.

"Usagi-chan!" they all cried.

"Usagi! We're so sorry!" Naru said.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I'm sorry guys. I was... making this a big deal. I'm sorry."

"Well, Usagi," Rei began. "We're glad to have you back!"

"I'm glad to be back, my friends!" Usagi smiled. "My best friends."


	17. Remember When

**A/N: GAH! The second to last chapter! Sorry this one might be short... I'm trying to finish this up so I can work on the sequel. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was May already. The year seemed to go by quickly for the six little friends. They all sat together at their usual table talking.

Usagi sighed. "It's already May, which means school's almost over!"

"Shouldn't you be happy, Usagi-chan? I mean, you really don't like school," Minako said.

"Well of course I hate getting up for school and doing work, but I just like coming to school to see you guys," Usagi pouted.

"But it's not like we'll never see each other again," Makoto said.

"Right!" Naru began. "We'll see each other next year!"

"Yeah, but that's_ next _year, Naru-chan!" Usagi complained.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan! summer usually goes by fast, anyway," Ami smiled.

Usagi nodded. "I guess you're right, Ami-chan..."

It was quiet at the table for a little while until Rei spoke up.

"Hey guys, remember when we first met each other?" she asked.

Usagi looked over at Rei. She had a smile that grew from ear to ear. "I remember!"

"Who was the first?" Minako asked.

"Well, I knew Naru-chan from Pre-school," Usagi began. "But the first one of you guys I met was Ami-chan. I was running in the classroom and I banged into her. And that's how we met!" Usagi smiled.

"Then it was Mako-chan, right?" Naru asked.

Usagi nodded. "Mmhm. She was the new girl in the class. And that's how we became friends."

"And I met Minako-chan," Rei said.

Minako smiled. "Yep! I couldn't find a spot to sit, so I sat next to Rei-chan! And then we started to talk to each other, and you told Usagi, Naru, Makoto, and Ami about me! And that's how I met you guys," Minako finished.

"And remember how all of those boys were all around you? That was weird..." Rei said.

"They just thought I was cute, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled.

Rei smiled. "Sure, Minako-chan."

"It kinda went by too fast," Usagi said as she rested her head on the table.

"It did, Usagi-chan," Ami said. "It really did..."

* * *

"Yay! It's lunch time!" Usagi cried as she took out her lunch.

Minako giggled. "Usagi-chan, remember that time at lunch when you thought Mamoru didn't like you, and I was telling you all this stuff about boys and how you're supposed to give them time?"

Usagi's head shot up. She giggled. "Of course! You were always there when I needed help with Mamo-chan!"

Minako smiled triumphantly. "Mmhm! That's right!"

Usagi's smile turned into a frown. "I just thought about this... I'm also not going to be able to see Mamo-chan in the summer..."

Naru pouted. "Don't worry Usagi-chan! It's not like it's gonna be forever!"

"I know but..." Usagi trailed off.  
Minako waved her hand. "Usagi-chan! Don't worry!"

"Yeah, it's only for the summer," Rei said.

Ami nodded. "It's just for a little while, Usagi-chan."

Makoto smiled. "That's right! I'm sure Mamoru will miss you in the summer too, but we have to take a break from school _sometime" _

Usagi beamed at all her friends. "Thanks, guys!"

* * *

Soon the friends were in their classroom coloring pictures of flowers. Usagi was scribbling on her paper vigerously. Then she looked up.

"Remember when Ami-chan and Minako-chan got into that big fight?" she asked.

Minako pouted. "Don't remind me..."

Ami nodded. "We want to _forget _that Usagi-chan, not remember it..."

"_Gomen _Ami-chan, but I just kinda thought of it. When I was coloring the picture, it made me think of how Minako-chan was coloring that card for you," Usagi said.

Minako smiled. "I remember that."

Ami nodded. "I hope I never get into a fight like that again..."

"Me either..." Minako said.

Usagi blinked. 'Well, it's all over, right?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah, 'cause if I was still in a fight with Ami-chan, she wouldn't be able to help me with my homework!"

Ami giggled. "Right, Minako-chan!"

* * *

"Remember when it first snowed outside?" Makoto asked.

"Oh! Oh! I remember that!" Usagi said.

Rei laughed. "And we went out and played in the snow?"

"Mmhm..." Minako said. "That was really fun..."

"A lot of things happened in Kindergarten..." Ami said.

"I really don't wanna leave," Naru said.

Usagi nodded. "Me either... And we'll have to do a lot more work in first grade, too."

Naru sighed. "We only have a little more time left in Kindergarten..."

"I'm really gonna miss you guys..." Usagi said as she looked at the ground.

"C'mon guys! It's not like we're leaving tomorrow! We still have a little more time...!" Minako cried.

"Minako-chan's right," Rei began. "We still have time to spend with each other."

Usagi smiled. "You're right, guys..." "I just want _more_ time... ya know?"

The five little friends nodded.

Makoto sighed. "We really want more time, Usagi-chan... we really do..."


	18. The last day of Kindergarten

**A/N: Thank you all SOOO much for your reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys (: Thank you for staying with the little friends until the end of Kindergarten. It has been my pleasure to have worked on this fic. And remember, the fun isn't over! Keep looking foward to my sequel of them in sixth grade! And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... I give you the last and final chapter of... The Days of Kindergarten!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Much love,**

**FoRgEtReGrEt525

* * *

**

It was offically the last day of school. The six little friends came in school with sad faces on. They didn't want to leave. None of them did at all.

"I can't believe today's the last day..." Usagi said.  
Makoto nodded. "I guess it's really over..."

"No, it's gonna be over at two thirty when we get out of school! We still have a little while left... I guess..." Minako said.

"This isn't fair! I want to stay in school!" Usagi complained.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for a little while. We'll be back in school soon..." Naru said.

Ami nodded vigerously. "Right! We'll be back soon, Usagi-chan!"

"C'mon guys!" Minako cried. "We still have the whole day to spend time with each other! The day just started, anyway."

"Minako-chan's right," Rei began. "Let's not waist any time saying how we're not gonna see each other. Let's have fun!"

Usagi smiled. "You're right!"

"And plus, Miss Conchen is gonna give us extra recess, so we can play with each other then!" Makoto said.

"Yeah, yeah! It'll be fun, Usagi-chan! Just try not to think about the end of the day, OK?" Minako asked.

Usagi nodded. "OK."

* * *

"Oh man! it's already lunch time!" Usagi groaned.

"Usagi-chan! You've never said those words before! You love lunch time, what's gotten into you?" Naru said.

"Lunch time means that the day's almost over...!" Usagi cried.

Minako sighed dramatically. "Usagi-chan! We told you not to think of the end of the day! Let's just have fun!"

"But..." Usagi looked down at the ground. Her eyes began to fill up.

Minako's eyes softened. "Usagi, don't worry. We want to have fun, don't cry."

Rei nodded slowly. "Right. Let's be happy, Usagi-chan!"

"Yeah," Makoto began. "Mamoru wouldn't want to see you crying."

Usagi's eyes widened. "M... Mamo... Mamo-chan..."

Usagi's eyes began to fill up even more.

The five little friends' heart melted when they saw Usagi's eyes fill up. They cared about her so much that they couldn't bare to see her like that.  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami said. "Please don't cry... we don't like to see you cry."

Usagi sniffed. "I... I can't help it...!"

Ami looked at the ground. "Usagi-chan, we all wish that we didn't have to leave... but we have to go soon..."

Usagi sniffed. "I know... But I just wanna stay to be with you guys..."

Soon the bell rang for them to go outside. The six little friends grabbed their lunchboxes and coats and went outside.

* * *

"Yay! Recess!" Minako cried. "C'mon Usagi-chan, let's play jumprope!"

"Uh... OK," Usagi said.

Meanwhile, Motoki and Mamoru sat on the swings talking.

"Hey Mamoru," Motoki said.

"Yeah?" asked Mamoru.

"Are you gonna miss Usagi?"

Mamoru looked at him. "Well... yeah, of course. Why?"

Motoki shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's 'cause she's really gonna miss you. So I was just wondering if you were gonna miss her too."

"Of course I will. And what about you?" Mamoru smiled.

Motoki blinked. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean... Makoto."

Motoki blushed. "W... what do you mean _Makoto? _She's just a... friend."

"Well, I dunno, Motoki-chan. She made you a card. I think she really likes you." Mamoru said.

"Usagi made you a card too!"

"That's different, Motoki. She's my _girlfriend."_ Mamoru said.

"What's a girlfriend?" Motoki asked.

"It's when you really, really like someone and you get them flowers and hold their hand and stuff," Mamoru said.

Motoki nodded his head slowly. "That's cool!"

"Yeah, I like Usagi. She's really nice," Mamoru smiled. "And I'll miss her."

* * *

It was two fifteen. There was only a little more time left of school before vacation. The six little friends sat together for the last time at their favorite table.

"Guys," Minako began. "We've been sitting at this same table for the whole year. We've never changed tables."

Rei smiled. "You're right. There was a lot of stuff that happened at this table." The she sighed. "But we're gonna have to leave."

Usagi's eyes began to fill up. "I'm gonna miss you guys... a lot..."

Ami looked down at the ground. "We're gonna miss you too, Usagi-chan..."

At this point, Makoto had it. She pouted. "Guys! It's not like we're leaving for the rest of our lives! It's only for the summer!"

"You're right, Mako-chan," Naru said.

"Yeah...! We'll see each other soon, right Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah... but that's gonna be_ forever!"_

"Usagi-chan," Minako began. "We all promise you that it'll go by fast. And you'll see us in no time!" Minako smiled.

Soon it was two twenty-eight, and many parents came in to get their childen. And soon, Rei's Grandpa came in the classroom to pick her up.

"Rei!" Miss Conchen called. "You're Grandpa is here to get you."

Rei's eyebrows furrowed. She has always been the type to be mad instead of being upset or groaning whenever she didn't want to do something.

"Rei-chan, don't be so mad!" Minako joked.

Rei crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not mad..."

"C'mon! Don't be crossing your arms in front of your chest instead of giving me a hug!" Minako said as she opened her arms for Rei to give her a hug.

Rei smiled. "Fine, Minako-chan," she said as she hugged her back.

Minako giggled. "Bye, Rei-chan!"

Rei waved. "Bye!"

And with _many_ more hugs, Rei left.

"Rei-chan already left..." Usagi said as she looked at the ground.

"Uh... let's see..." Miss Conchen said. "Makoto! Honey, you're leaving."

Makoto's eyes widened. "No...! Ugh...!"

Usagi frowned. "Bye, Mako-chan."

Makoto gave Usagi a big hug. "I'll see ya soon, OK?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah..."

"Bye, Mako-chan!" Naru waved.

"Bye guys!"

Before Makoto left, she went over to Motoki.

"Uh..." she began.

Motoki turned around. "Oh...! Mako-chan! So... You're leaving... right?"

Makoto nodded slowly. "Mmhm... I just wanna say... uh... thanks for being a great friend, Motoki-kun."

Motoki smiled. "Thanks, you too, Mako-chan."

"Well I uh... gotta go... I'll see ya later!" Makoto waved.

"Bye!" Motoki smiled.

And with her final words, she left.

There were anly a few more children left in classroom when Ami had to leave.

At this point, Usagi was really upset.

"Bye Usagi-chan, Naru-chan, Minako-chan!" Ami said as she gave each of them a big hug.

"bye, Ami-chan..." Usagi said.

Ami frowned. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Just keep on smiling!"

Usagi nodded. "...OK."

And with that, Ami left.

It was now down to Naru, Minako and Usagi. But that all changed when Miss Conchen Called Minako.

"Minako! Your Mom is here!" she called.

Minako groaned. "No!"

"Come on, Mina-chan!" Mrs. Aino called.

Minako pouted. "Nope! I'm staying right here!"

"Aino Minako! Say good-bye to your friends, and let's go!" Mrs. Aino cried.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Grown ups... I don't get 'em!"

Naru smiled. "Bye, Minako-chan!"

Minako waved. "Bye!"

She gave Naru and Usagi a hug.

She smiled. _"Ja-ne!" _

"Minako! Come on!" Mrs. Aino called.

Minako sighed. "Bye!"

"There you are! When I tell you to come, you come young lady! Wait until your _father_ hears about this!" Mrs. Aino cried.

"Sorry Mama..." Minako said as she rolled her eyes.

Minako waved to Naru and Usagi one last time before she left out the door.

Now it was down to two... Usagi and Naru. It was about two forty when Mrs. Osaka came in the door.

"Oh man.. my Mom's here..." Naru said.

Usagi's face fell. "No...! I'm by myself!"

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Mamoru is still here! I'll uh... see you in June!" Naru said as she gave her a big hug.

"B... bye Naru-chan..." Usagi said.

* * *

Two forty- three. Mrs. Tsukino was really late. Usagi sat at the same table waiting. She glanced over at Mamoru--- who was still sitting at the same spot. Motoki had already left, so he was by himself. There were still only a couple kids with usagi and Mamoru. But Usagi felt alone. Two forty-five, and Mrs. Tsukino finally came in the door.

"Usagi!" Miss Conchen called. "You're leaving, dear!"

Usagi sighed. She was about to leave when she stopped and went over to Mamoru.

Mamoru looked up. "Oh... hey, Usagi."

"Hi," Usagi said. "Uh... I just wanna say... thanks, Mamo-chan. You've been really nice to me and... uh... thanks..." she smiled.

Mamoru smiled back. "You're welcome. And I'll uh... miss... you..."

Usagi beamed at him. "Thanks, Mamo-chan! I'll see you soon!"

Mamoru waved. "Bye!"

It was officially over. Usagi Tsukino left room 201, Miss Conchen's Kindergarten classroom, with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see her friends and Mamoru very soon. Though she did miss them already, but she kept her smile. She was going to have a great summer, and she hoped her friends will too.

---Fin---


End file.
